godzhellfandomcom-20200214-history
TRC (The rares club)
The Rares Club is a clan recently brought back by the addition of new rares into the game. We collect and have most everything that exist in the game. The members who share Items are as follows: Sethg The Pacific Dbs36 Twistndshout TRC followers are people that follow trc in support of what they do. They are not given items, but they are warned of any drop parties and such before they happen. Trc followers are as follows: Patriot1000 Rumdummy S I G I L U A E Charliex80 Mod island The sir NOTICE: As of 1/25/2013, Trc activity is on hold. If you have any questions about this, please pm "Firefaux" in-game. Thanks for understanding. NOTICE: As of 1/27/2013, Megaupload Left TRC. NOTICE: As decided on 1/30/2013, anybody who has at least 20 extincts will be added to this page. ---- Trc has collected alot of items. I am going to attempt to list them here. Our items are as follows: Lathas' Amulet-Leaked Gnomeball Black knife(p) Black warhammer Black battleaxe Black claws Black halberd Silverlight(Silver) Mystic water staff Elemental shield Red robes set Gold robes set Black dart Black dart(p) Ladies set-Leaked Ivandis set-Leaked Splitbark set Spined armor set Red menaphite set Robes of Elidinis Torn robes Easter ring Amulet of accuracy Saradomin banner Zamorak Banner Mystic lava staff Spiny helmet Oak blackjack(d) Black mace Zamorak Prayer robes set Oak blackjack(a) Black med helm Black dagger Staff of air Staff of water Staff of earth Staff of fire Mystic fire staff Mystic air staff Maple blackjack Black headband Black prism Black desert robes Bonesack Ram skull helm Snakeskin bandana Snakeskin chaps All RFD gloves Full Mourner set Ghostspeak amulet-Leaked Ghostspeak amulet(Green)-Leaked Bone beads Chaos gauntlets Ice gloves Turq robe top Yo-yo Red deco sword Asleif's necklace Skeletal Gauntlets Snakeskin vambraces White 2h Blue boater Orange boater Green boater Black boater Black helm® Bucket of rubble Black crystal shield Gilded d'hide set Desert robes Slayer gloves Yellow cape Black kiteshield-Leaked Frog prince set Beer-Leaked Easter egg Black platebody-Leaked Black sword Adamant sword Bronze scimitar Dragonfire shield Rogue gloves Rogue boots Black armor set(green) Draconic robes set Steel partyhat-Leaked Light green boots-Leaked Amulet of nature Catspeak amulet(e) Mithril partyhat-Leaked Grey partyhat Barrows partyhatLeaked Dragon partyhat Mithril santa Pink robe boots-Leaked 2008 h'ween set Mining helmet Rock-shell gloves Black kiteshield® Black plateskirt® Black platelegs(B) Const. hood Mod legs Mod boots Mod skirt Owners boots Admin boots Demon horns #2 Black kiteshield(P) Blurite sword Red flowers Mixed berry color flowers Black h'ween mask-Leaked Yellow h'ween mask-Leaked Zombie set-Leaked Slave robes Brown apron Dark brown Pirate set Red pirate set Blue pirate set Spiked boots Blue broodoo shield Blue crystal shield Monkey bag Paddle Zamorak mjolnir Earmuffs Ring of charos H.A.M robes set Black spear(kp) White magic staff White scimitar White med helm Camel mask Cleaver Ice cape Castle wars hood(sara) Blue sweets Deep blue sweets White sweets Purple sweets Red sweets Purple menaphite top & bottom Machete Opal machete Jade machete Princess set Open-front desert top Gnome amulet Pet cat(black) Farmer's fork Chicken Fox Complete ratpoll set White sq shield Water tiara Unholy symbol Holy symbol-Leaked Wizard robe top White claws Rune whip Amulet of strength(T) Kitchen knife 3rd age range coif Silver necklace Wolfbane dagger Fremennik Blade and shield Man-speak amulet Dark cavalier Red marionette Woodcutting Tome Black kiteshield(h) Summoning cape Harry's cutlass Orb of light Klank's gauntlets 10th squad sigil Crab helmet Zamorak staff